


Mr. Loverman? || DreamNotFound

by euxphxric



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Literally what other tags do i put, M/M, Maybe a happy ending, More angst, Rough starts, Short Chapters, enjoy, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euxphxric/pseuds/euxphxric
Summary: " Don't you dare close your eyes " The other sobbed" I never got to say goodbye "
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to writing angst fics but this is my first time using AO3 cause I used Wattpad since like 2015 ish. 
> 
> Please know this is just for entertainment purposes , I am not in any way, shape, or form trying to make the CC's uncomfortable. If they ever find this, I'm quitting- (/j), I'll take this down if needed. This is just angsty, we all need to feel a little pain.
> 
> Uh, enjoy the fanfic, and if any of my friends see this, no you don't <3 
> 
> also, I don't have a clear update schedule so I'm sorry about that

It's been a solid two years since the incident

There were no words exchanged that day

Silence.

It was peaceful

Until someone broke and sobbed, and the next until the entire place was filled with sobs

But one person stayed silent

He couldn't bring himself to cry

He wasted all his tears

The male next to him sobbed, yearning for his best friend

He never got to confess

Say the three words

So they stuck to his tongue, he never wanted to say them again

Not after that

He missed his Loverman already.


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Don't you dare close your eyes " The other sobbed
> 
> " I never got to say goodbye "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the angst.

He hated this feeling

It wasn't pain, nor was it guilt

It was pure madness

He couldn't live with the fact that he let the other die in his eyes

It wasn't fun

He hated it

Everyone tried telling him it wasn't his fault

Sapnap , Bad , Skeppy , Tommy , Tubbo , Wilbur , Niki , Eret , hell even Techno

Yet he never believed them

Why ?

Cause he felt he was unworthy of their words

He couldn't even save his Loverman.


	3. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughs in evil

It had been a normal day, chatting, laughing, smiling

None of them knew what was bound to happen that day

They were just in a call, talking about future plans

He was going to confess, tell the other about his feelings

But it had been too late ?

Why ?

Why did someone have to break in and kill the other ?

A scream

It had alerted the neighbors

And from there, everything was blank

He was pronounced dead from a severed wound

The doctors couldn't save him

" Don't you dare close your eyes on me "

He spoke rather harshly, but his tone and eyes had something different

Fear, regret, anxiety


	4. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap's worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind goes brrr

Sappy Nick is calling

" Hey dude, how are you feeling ? "

The other stayed silent

Nick knew where this was going

" You have to let go... it's been 2 years "

His voice cracked, Sapnap had gotten better but it still hurt him

" I can't Sap, how can I? I thought I was doing better until I saw his hoodie "

Nick knew, yet he still asked 

" You're wearing it again... aren't you? "

" It still smells like him "

Nick sighed, his breath going uneven as he held back tears to support the older

" Life goes on "


	5. Prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back in action, school is a bust :<

~ Flashbacks ~

" Dream! What if we meet up one day in Florida? "

His smile was bright

His eyes shining as the lights hit them perfectly

His laugh echoed in the other's headset

" That would be wonderful, but how would the fans react? "

The familiar green ring surrounding his icon as he spoke

He has yet to show his face, he couldn't bring himself to do so

George hummed thoughtfully

" Well, you did give them some trust issues "

Dream faked a hurt gasp,

" How could you? You were in on it as well "

They laughed, 

and even though George couldn't see Dream

He knew the younger had a beautiful smile on his face

God were they in love, 

yet who knew the other was going to lose his Loverman


	6. Prompt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coughs, sorry not sorry, coughs
> 
> TW // Brief description of blood, mentions of sharp objects, slight cursing

~ Tragic day ~

They were in a call again, Sapnap and Bad had joined them

" You guys were planning to meet up without us ?! Fucking assh- "

" LANGUAGE " 

Darryl screamed

Sapnap groaned, 

" Well sORRY, two of my best friends decided to meet up without me! "

Sapnap dramatically yelled, 

he threw an arm over his face

Dream and George rolled their eyes and laughed at their friend's antics

Just as Darryl opened his mouth, he got a phone call from someone

" I got to go, Geppy is calling "

Sapnap laughed,

" Have fun talking to your boyfriend, tell him I said Hi ! "

" He's not my- AGHHH, nevermind! Bye! "

The three laughed as they saw how flushed Bad became

The familiar ding ringed signaling Bad had left the call

" Man, I love messing with hi- WATCH OUT! "

Sapnap yelled, looking at the screen in utter terror as he saw what was happening

He screamed, watching the older get stabbed brutally in the gut

Blood gushed everywhere, the other started to scream as well

Terror was all they felt, 

" DREAM "

" GEORGE "


	7. Prompt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agoraphobic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help , I've been listening to agoraphobic on repeat lately

He hated going outside

The blue sky now seemed dull

The green grass seemed dead

Nothing mattered to him

What was he to do?

He could always . . .

No ..

God no, 

That couldn't be an option at all

He'd hurt his friends

Sighing, he laid back down 

The sweater still smelled of him

His entire house was empty, having sold everything and giving them away

All he had now was a bed and his pc

Maybe he can say one final goodbye


	8. Prompt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user has tweeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no , we're near the end
> 
> Fear the pain <3

He opened Twitter, checking the millions of notifs he's been getting

Even though it's been two years, everyone still continued to mourn

" New tweet "

' Hey everyone, I came online to say my last goodbye.  
It's been a blast working with everyone in Minecraft, I   
lived my dream of being an influence for everyone. Sadly,  
this is where I depart with everyone. I can't continue living even  
if it has been 2 years. I love you all, thank you for being there  
for me '

" Send tweet "

Giving his password to both Sapnap and Bad,

He logged out of the cursed app and deleted everything

" Technoblade is now live "

Popped up, and suddenly, he had gotten an idea

Hours went by and finally, his bank was empty

He donated to his friends, giving the rest of the money to his family with a simple

" I love you "

What else was there to do ?


	9. Prompt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coughs

" We never got to meet, did we? 

We talked so much about flying out to each other,

It had been a dream of ours. . .

Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't

It be a stranger? Or me? Just anyone but you.

I miss you so much, but everything will be better now

Maybe... would you be happy if I ever did do this?

I just want to see you, I miss you so much

I'm so sorry . . . I really am an idiot.

I never got to tell you by the way . .

I really, really love you... more than anything.

I'll see you soon "

The stars gleamed, but one seemed brighter than the others

Today was the day


	10. Prompt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in pain, please-
> 
> TW // Overdosing , Suicide , Pills mention

Going towards his bathroom, he looked himself in the mirror

Pale, dark eyes

Skin devoid of any color, ghostly looking

His hair a disheveled mess

It had barely been a week since he was just smiling

Happy, laughing, but that ended when he took notice of the

Oh so familiar hoodie, and he snapped back

So, he grabbed the bottle of pills, looking at the prescription

"Take 1 per night, do not take more than 10. Contact your doctor if you take more than necessary."

He chuckled

Popping the lid open, he emptied the entire thing onto his hand

' I'm so sorry everyone... take care '

He took 15 or 20 at least, he didn't care

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe and he collapsed

He couldn't see anything, mind going hazy

Was this it? Was this the end?

His eyes closed, and he laid on his bathroom door

Someone burst into his bathroom, screaming his name with horror

' I'm so sorry Mom ... '


	11. Prompt 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should do my school work
> 
> Also Me; Writes 5 chapters of this fanfic instead

He opened his eyes

Everything looked white with tinges of blue

Did he. . . die?

Looking down, he took notice of the weeping souls around his body

" Please. . .not my son, not you. Why? My baby . . "

" Mom..."

She held onto his hand tightly, cold and unforgiving

His dad stood next to his mom, looking at the floor as to not show the world he's crying

When were Nick and Darryl here? 

They were holding onto each other tightly

Nick was crying heavily, he lost both his best friends in a matter of two years

Darryl was trying to calm him down, but nothing could ease the younger's pain

Looking around, he realized a small, barely visible, halo on top of his head

So, he really did die huh?

Just as he was about to look again, a familiar figure came up to him

" George . . . ? "


	12. Prompt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending ...?

"Clay? CLAY!"

George screamed, turning around and hugging the taller male

Clay hugged back, holding the shorter male tightly

"George, what are you doing here? I thought you were...alive?"

"Haha...I was alive Clay but...I overdosed cause I couldn't live in a world without you there. I missed you so much"

Clay looked at George stunned, not believing what he heard

"But why? George, you had so much to live for! What about our friends? The fans?"

He chuckled, "Why would I be there when you're here?"

Clay shook his head but sighed 

"I missed you too idiot"

"I missed you too, my dream boy"

~ ''' ~

Oh my god, he was late for classes! 

Rushing out the door, he ran towards the direction of his school

This was all because of that weird dream he had today again

The same dream would always come when he slept, it was just him, and someone else

Eventually, he reached the campus, and just as he was about to catch his breath, he bumped into someone

A yellow-ish sweater came into view just as he hit the floor with a thud

"I am so sorry! Here, let me help you up"

Grabbing the strangers hand, George stood up and thanked them

"Don't mention it! The name's Dream..or Clay"

George froze, memories of him and someone else hitting him like a bus

"Dream..boy?" 

Suddenly, the world around them stopped as George looked up to meet his eyes

Tousled blonde hair, freckles on his face, piss-yellow (probably green) eyes looked at him in awe

"...George"

The End :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN ANOTHER LIFEEEEEE


End file.
